It is known to have a fixed roof with a roof opening that is covered by a closure panel. The panel can be moved to open the opening by sliding the panel into the roof. It is also known to remove the panel from the fixed roof to open the opening and store the panel elsewhere.
It is also known to have the closure panel composed of two panels which close a roof opening which is greater than fifty percent of the vehicle's roof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,102 discloses a closure panel comprised of two panels. The rear panel can be lifted off the vehicle to open the opening. The forward panel can then be moved aft by a linkage and stored above the roof at the rear of the vehicle. Then the rear panel can be attached to the linkages holding the forward panel above the vehicle. Alternatively the rear panel can be stored in the vehicle.
It would be desirable to have a sunroof opening as large as possible, where the occupant could fold up and store the sunroof over the roof without detaching the panels. It would also be desirable to be able to store the whole sunroof in one assembly.